Verlangen
by secret2013
Summary: Eine erotische Kurzgeschichte  !


**Die Geschichte wurde endlich korrigiert. Danke an Sun !**

* * *

><p><strong>Verlangen<strong>

Rating: adult

Paar: Hermine und Severus

Warnung: Bitte lest es nur, wenn Euch das wirklich liegt !

X

x

x

Sie fühlte, wie er sie beobachtete. Ihr Körper reagierte darauf, ihre Haut, ihre Sinne.

Er sah sie an. Ließ seinen Blick lange auf ihr weilen, seitdem sie im Fuchsbau angekommen waren.

Bildete sie sich das nur ein? Aber warum beobachtete Severus Snape sie? Warum gerade er und warum jetzt?

Von Zeit zu Zeit trafen sich ihre Blicke, und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wurde rot und schwor sich, ihn nicht mehr anzusehen.

Aber natürlich tat sie es immer wieder. Sie konnte nicht anders.

Niemand hatte sie so angesehen, als wenn er sie ohne zu zögern an die Wand drängen würde um sich zu nehmen was er begehrte.

Wenn nur Ron sie jemals so ansehen würde. Sie war seit Jahren in ihn verliebt und nun endlich schien er ihre Gefühle zu erwidern.

In Snape war sie nicht verliebt, sie kannte ihn ja nicht einmal richtig.

Es machte ihr Angst. Nicht Snape – ihre Reaktion auf ihn. Sicher, sie war erst 18 und hatte bisher keinen echten Freund, und nur ein Mann hatte sie jemals richtig geküsst, aber die Frau in ihr erkannte die Blicke, erkannte seine verborgenen Wünsche, seine unausgesprochenen Forderungen.

So versuchte sie ihm zu entkommen. Eine Situation zu vermeiden, die Konsequenzen haben würde, die nicht gut wären.

Sie liebte Ron, es war ein warmes und sicheres Gefühl.

Was sie für Snape empfand war Lust, Begierde und Sehnsucht.

Sie liebte Ron, aber sie wollte den anderen Mann.

Eine leise Stimme unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Es ist Zeit", flüsterte ihr jemand zu.

Hermine sah sich um. Alle waren gegangen, sie war mit Severus Snape allein.

„Oh, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass es schon so spät ist. Ich sollte gehen."

„Nein."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Türen schlossen sich. Über den Raum legte sich ein Zauber, der keine Geräusche nach außen ließ.

„Du gehst nicht, Hermine", wiederholte Snape seine Forderung.

„Arme Hermine, so jung, so unschuldig. Aber es ist zu spät. Keine Spiele mehr."

„Nein", protestierte Hermine.

„Weasley hatte seine Chance, aber er will dich nicht so wie ich dich will. Du suchst die Gefahr, das Außergewöhnliche. Und in der Nacht, wenn du dich selbst berührst, woran denkst du dann? An Ron?"

Seine Stimme schmeichelte, verführte sie.

„Nein."

Sie wollte, dass er aufhörte so mit ihr zu reden.

Stattdessen berührte er sie, liebkoste und leckte und streichelte.

„Bitte, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn an und gab jeden Widerstand auf.

Es war ein süßer Schmerz.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, erwiderte seine Küsse und öffnete ihre Beine.

„Ja", flüsterte sie.

Es war falsch, so falsch. Aber sie wollte es.

„Sag es noch einmal. Sag, was du willst."

„Dich. Ich will dich", stöhnte sie auf. Sein Mund war an ihrem Hals.

Würde er sie beißen? Allein der Gedanke daran erregte sie wie nichts zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Hermine."

Mit einer Bewegung zerriss er ihr Höschen, berührte ihre feuchte Pussy, befingerte sie.

Dann drang er mit einem Finger in sie ein, sein Daumen rieb sie und der Schmerz war so groß, dass sie vom Stuhl auf den Boden rutschte.

Der Boden war hart, so hart wie seine Hände, sein Körper, sein Schwanz.

Nein, ja, mehr.

Sie wand sich, wollte entkommen, wollte es nicht.

Sterne als alles um sie explodierte, sich ihre Welt veränderte.

Dann fühlte sie wieder: Hände auf ihren Brüsten, eine Zunge in ihrem Mund, jemand, der an ihren Nippeln saugte.

Er drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Schmerz. Er war zu groß, zu lang. Ihr Schrei wurde erstickt.

„Sei ruhig. Lass es geschehen, oh ja. So gut."

Sie ließ sich fallen.

Er hatte sich auf sie gelegt, drang in sie ein. Stieß immer wieder zu. Ihre Hüften würden die Spuren dieser Nacht tragen.

Sie stöhnte auf. Der Schmerz verging.

Lust – sie verspürte nur noch Lust.

Mehr, härter.

Severus Snape steigerte sein Tempo.

„Du magst es hart."

Ja, dachte Hermine. Hart, sehr hart.

Schließlich kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Sein Sperma ergoss sich ihn in und auf Hermine.

„Oh, Hermine."

Ihr Gesicht war feucht.

Ihre Beine umschlangen ihn. Seine Haut an ihrem Körper.

Seine leisen Worte der Erklärung an ihrem Ohr.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Ich muss dich haben. Dich besitzen. Du gehörst mir. Nur mir."

Sie fühlte, wie er wieder hart wurde und in sie eindrang. Leichter dieses Mal.

Aber tiefer. Schneller, härter.

Beide bewegte sich, wollten den Höhepunkt erreichen. Gemeinsam.

Und schließlich schrie sie seinen Namen heraus, kam mit ihm.

Sie lehnte sich eng an ihn. Fühlte sich warm, zufrieden und beschützt.

X


End file.
